As a device which converts a direct current (DC) power from a battery to an alternating current (AC) power, there is known a power conversion device disclosed in, for example, Patent Literature 1. This power conversion device includes a semiconductor element as a strong electric relay, and the semiconductor element turns on/off the power feeding from a battery. Furthermore, as the power conversion device using a semiconductor element as a strong electric relay, there is known the one having a plurality of semiconductor elements provided in parallel therein in order to distribute the electric current flowing through a semiconductor element.
In the power conversion device having a plurality of semiconductor elements provided in parallel therein, there may be cases where either one of the semiconductor elements is turned on earlier than each of the other semiconductor elements since the threshold voltage at which a semiconductor element is turned on is different for each semiconductor element. Accordingly, the conventional power conversion device includes a reactor downstream of the emitter of a semiconductor element, and suppresses, on the basis of an induction voltage generated by the reactor, an increase in the electric current flowing through a semiconductor element to be turned on earlier, thereby achieving a balance between this current and the electric current flowing through another semiconductor element.